wanderlustfandomcom-20200213-history
Jesuit Missions of the Guaranis
jesuit reductions 1.jpg jesuit reductions 2.jpg jesuit reductions 3.jpg reuctions 4.jpg Introduction Jesuit Reductions were a type of settlement for indigenous people in Latin America created by the Jesuit Order during the 17th and 18th centuries. In general, the strategy of the Spanish and Portuguese Empires was to gather native populations into centers called Indian Reductions (Reducciones de Indios), in order to Christianize, tax, and govern them more efficiently. The Jesuit interpretation of this strategy was implemented primarily in an area that corresponds to modern day Paraguay amongst the Tupi-Guarani peoples. Later reductions were extended into areas now part of Argentina, Brazil, and Bolivia. The remains of these Jesuit missions are outstanding examples of a type of building and of an architectural ensemble which illustrate a significant period of the history of Argentina and Brazil. The ruins of Saõ Miguel das Missões in Brazil and those of San Ignacio Miní, Santa Ana, Nuestra Señora de Loreto and Santa María la Mayor in Argentina lie in the heart of a tropical forest. They are impressive remains of five Jesuit missions, built in the land of the Guaranis during the 17th and 18th centuries. All these Guarani reducciones (settlements) are laid out on the same model: the church, the residence of the Fathers, and the regularly spaced houses of the Indians are laid out around a large square. However, each of the reducciones is characterized by a specific layout and a different state of conservation. San Ignacio Miní, founded in 1611, was moved on two successive occasions, settling in its present site in 1696. It incorporates important monumental remains: churches, residence of the Fathers, schools. The ruins are accessible and in a relatively good state of preservation. It is the most eminent example of a reduccion preserved on Argentinean territory. Santa Ana, founded in 1633 on the Sierra del Tape, was removed in 1638 to the bank of the Paraná river and once more to its present site, 45 km from Posadas. The ruins of the church, which are accessible by a monumental stairway, emerge from a forest site. It resisted pillage following the expulsion of the Jesuits in 1767. Nuestra Señora de Loreto, founded in 1610, was moved in 1631 to its present site 53 km from Posadas. The mission included a printing-press. The church and the Fathers' house were built by Brother Bressanelli, as at San Ignacio Miní. The ruins of the Indian village have been partially cleared of vegetation Santa María la Mayor, founded in 1626, was moved to its present site in 1633. Not far from the ruins of the church, important remains of the residence of the fathers are still standing. Location *San Ignacio Miní 27°15′19″S 55°31′54″W 60 kilometres Northeast of Posadas *Santa Ana 27°23′0″S 55°34′0″W 2 kilometres from Santa Ana and about 15 kilometres South of San Ignacio Miní *Nuestra Señora de Loreto 27°30′0″S 55°32′0″W About 60 kilometres Southeast of Posadas *Santa María la Mayor 27°33′S 55°20′W About 80 kilometres Southeast of Posadas Category:El Litoral Category:Argentina Category:UNESCO World Heritage Site